opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Boss of the Underworld
As the Emperor of Darkness, Kylen's massive body lies on the ground, defeated, we see two knees fall on the ground. Ina: How... is this possible? Both Gill and Kylen, taken out? Is this... for real? A few meters away, Serena can be seen, holding a glass blade, looking at Ina, respecting the fact that she just saw her foundations crumble and not attacking. Ina: GAAAAAAH! HOW?! THE ELITE OF THE WORLD UNDERWORLD, TAKEN OUT LIKE THIS?! BY MERE PIRATES?! OWARIII, YOU SAID THEY WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THEM!!! Ray appears behind Ina, with a shadowed face. He forms from dust, and tighly grabs his sword. Ray: You must realize that, after all, Owari and Magnus are different people. It is a fact that the captain, two months ago, didn't know our powers... We have been improving ourselves, trying to get as stronger as we can, so as not to fall behind those two Titans that our crew has. Ina simply remains still, while another figure appears behind Ray, placing a gun on Ray's head, but witout pulling the trigger just yet. Ray: Magnus was too preoccupied these last few months with the things he had to face. He had to fight the Ice King, and after that war we all wanted some peace... As he was fighting Shir, in a battle of mad powers, he couldn't watch our own fights... We did spar a few days ago, finally showing him what we were fully capable off, but that was long after Owari and Magnus had split up. Ray starts turning into dust, escaping Ina's guardian's gun barrell. Ray: We came here to stop this war from ravaging the world as we know it. That bastard has already done irrepairable damage to human society as we know it, it's more than enough! The usually calm and collected Ray starts getting angry, as the last of his dust particles as a logia fruit user fade away. Ray: AND WE, THE ESPADA PIRATES VOWED TO CRUSH ONE OF OWARI'S SUPPORTING PILLARS! EVEN IF THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO BRING DOWN THE WHOLE UNDERWORLD OF THE NEW WORLD! A gun shot is heard, a few sword strikes are exchanged, and everything fades to black. ---- A few minutes ago... As Muramasa dodges the first attack from Gill, and Sher with Nww engage in the fight with Kylen, we see Serena walk towards the center of the Mafia group... Ina. She creates a Glass Road, on which she skates, and now aims to try and defeat Ina instantly. However, the only man that was left by Ina's side, a thin yet muscular suited man with black hair and shades, intercepts her attack, smashing the glass road to pieces and pushing Serena back. Ina: Oh, Owari told me about you... cute girl. It seems he was right, you did aim to come straight for me. Serena: Should I have asked for permission first? Ina: Foolish little woman. Just because I'm the only woman in the Force, does not mean you should come at me like a suicidal idiot. People like that just die, in my world. The suited man takes out a gun from his pocket, and shoots a bullet at Serena. The projectile misses by quite a lot, showing it was a warning shot. Ina: Ooh? Was that what I think it was? Serena feels the adrenaline rushing in her veins, as she enages in the first major battle after the war with Shir. Serena: Yes. I do have Haki now. Ina: Aah, Owari is playing dirty, then! He told me you were a weakling with no will, other than to protect your son! Serena doesn't know which part of the line makes her more mad, the fact that Owari called her a weakling, or the fact that they are bringing Eric into this. Ina proceeds to stand up from her seat, and walks towards Serena with a bossy attidute. Serena cannot help but notice, even though she is of the same gender, how hot the underworld boss is. The black dress she is wearing is not only revealing, but wraps around her hot body perfectly. She walks with passion in every move, like a woman that knows that she owns the world. Ina: I suppose that I wouldn't mind taking out a member of the Espada Pirates with my own hands, even if it is the Artist. Serena creates another glass blade, and grabs it tightly. Serena: There is nothing to discriminate about the Artist... I think I should teach you that first. Serena starts running at amazings speeds at Ina, who looks at her with contempt, arrogance and excitement. Ina: Holster the piece, Gelb. Gelb: But Boss, I could get this over with easily... Ina: That was ''an order, not a request. '''Gelb': As you wish. As Serena finally reaches up to Ina, the Boss Lady takes out a dagger hidden in her dress, and clashes with Serena. Serena creates a dagger out of glass on her other hand, and swings it at Ina, who in return reveals another blade from her skirt. The two females start trying to kill their opponents with menace, both showing amazing skills in the field of martial arts. After a good three minutes of deadly sparring, Serena is the first ot back off, creating a glass barrier between the two women to allow her to escape. 'Serena: It seems you didn't conquer the mafia with just your breasts after all. Ina: Oh, you innocent little girl. Do you honestly think that they Underworld is such an easy world to conquer that the boobs of one woman would be enough? Ina breaks the glass barreir with a haki imbued kick, and proceeds to step over the glass shards, persuing Serena. Ina: It was all done with the power of the mind. Though I do accept, these babies sometimes made it a tiny bit easier. Serena suddenly stops running away, and takes Ina by suprise. She creates a glass platform that covers the whole floor, and then turns around, looking at the black haired woman. Serena: Too bad your reign will end today. Serena, feeling confident since the first part of her plan worked, starts seeing a way out of this fight. Ina: What, you think that I'll lose cause the floor is fragile and slippery? Serena: No. It will be because you underestimate art! Serena goes for the belt on her waist, and with one switf movement takes out the brush she always carries. She instantly swigns it twice, and Ina is left stunned by the aftermath. From the floor of glass around them, two lines arrise, going straight for Ina. She dodges them, throwing one knife at their meeting point and thus breaking them into pieces. Her haki sudenly goes off like crazy, and she can only manage to get down a second before she is beheaded by a sharp glass piece that Serena sent flying her way. Ina: Hahaha...Is this your true fighting style, Artist of the Espadas? I will give you points for creativity. Serena: Thank you. However, you probably should not waste your points yet... This is only the pallet, after all. You have yet to see the Painting. Category:Blog posts